


Laura Madley and The Magic Tower

by SltherynOtter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SltherynOtter/pseuds/SltherynOtter
Summary: Trapped in a tower she eventually looses her virtue but who  takes it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Laura Madley and The Magic Tower

somehow, somewhere Laura was trapped in a dark tower. As she looked out the window the view was breathtaking. she could see over the hill all the way to sea and on clear quiet nights she could hear the oceans wave crashing against the beach and rock. The Beach may have been over 100 miles away but whoever had her trapped made sure the sounds where amplified so she couldn't here anyone shouting her name. some nights she would hear music from clubs or house parties. The tower must have been at least 100ft tall but yet no one could see her sitting in the window or the tower. Laura could use her magic but no matter how hard she tried she just could not penetrate the entrapment barer. 

On this particular night, something came across her, she felt horny. she knew she had felt this way before, but teasing her clit with her fingers was no longer enough she needed more. The need for pleasure over took her, she conjured a romping rabbit, a but plug and some lube. Before anything could happen she needed to find away to get some porn to watch, pulling out her wand she pointed it at the TV, thinking about the kind of kink she wants to get off too. Something appears on her screen it looks like Neville and Draco having hard core sex. Laura having a thing for them both left that one on screen. Stripping down to her birthday suit, she climbed on the bed grabbing the lube the butt plug. Using her hand she lubes up her ass and the plug and starts to tease her ass while she slowly teases her clit. "WOW!" the stimulation got her senses going wild. After pushing the butt plug in all the way and then softly clenching her ass to keep it in place. Placing some lube on her clit she grabs the vibrator...the romping rabbit, places the penis shaped part on her clit and starts using it to spread the lube as she strokes her clit, tease the hole of her tight wet vagina. She hovers it over the clit and turns it on. It startles her with the thrilling sensations as it vibrates and rotates against her. Slowly moving it down she inserts it inside herself, letting out a gasp of enjoyment as the internal and external clit is stimulated all at once. she moves it in and out going at pace with Neville fucking Draco's ass, the sound of his balls slapping Draco turning her on more. Getting close to a climax her moans get louder and louder until she cant hold back anymore she cum so hard she send the toy flying and squirted her juices, just as the door opened splashing it all over capture. "so that's what you taste like Laura...id love for me to make you cum like that but all over my naked body" he looked amazed that she was so open to trying this with him.

Severus Snape looked around at how comfy she had made the tower look and was amazed at how many muggle items he recognized and some new items he wasn't so sure about. Looking at the sex toys Laura had used he wondered how much kink he could get away with. "Lets add some more toys to this collection shall we, I will use them whatever I want on you when I want to you got that?" Laura nods excitedly in response. Laura had heard about Snape and his reputation to woo the ladies but never did she image she would be subject to his commands. "You will be ready for sex any time I am here, you will do as I say in order to keep things safe and for pleasure on both parts. Upon your return to Hogwarts you will come to me when I demand your presence to please me, do I make myself clear?" Snape was very assertive in what he expected from Laura. Once Laura nodded in agreement Snape started to strip, showing his bare chiseled chest and torso. His trouser drop to the floor revealing he had gone commando, his large penis hard as can be springing free. He walked of to the bed and before he can do or say anything Laura has her lips around his cock sucking him off slowly "mmm Laura yes taste me, all of me" hearing his moan and demands for more she pulls him closer so she can take all of his cock in her mouth. Despite his cock chocking her she carries on teasing him with her tongue. What Snape doesn't know is that while Laura may have pleasured herself before she was actually still a virgin and he was about to take her innocence away. Snape takes a step back so Laura has to stop. "Did I do something wrong sir?" she nervously managed to muster up, while looking Snape in the eye. She cant work out if he is pleased or planning what do make her do next.

"No you did amazing, no sit on the edge here near me, then lay back arms up and relaxed on the bed." Laura did as Snape asked her to do she wanted to please him so bad but she wanted him inside her more. Snape conjured a restraint system cuffing Laura to the bed from her wrists. Snape drops to his knees and starts suckling her clit, while fingering her tight wet pussy. Laura lets out soft moans as she finds herself at Snape's mercy. Standing back to his feet he grabs the but plug, lubes it up and slowly inserts it into her ass. Snape places her legs on his shoulders and lines up his throbbing cock with Laura's tight pussy and gently pushes it in "My word your so tight, I love it". Laura lets out a soft moan. Snape starts to move back and forth gradually picking up pace till he is pounding her pussy hard and fast. Her moans getting louder with each thrust. Her pussy getting tighter and tighter as she gets ready to cum "Fuuck im gonna cum" she shouts. Snape pulls out quick and start teasing her clit hard and fast, till she squirts all over him. Snape smirks with pleasure "now its your turn to make me cum you have a choice, I fuck your ass or you can suck me off". Still restrained Laura turns over showing that her ass is for the taking. 

Snape removes the plug from her ass and lubes up. Showing no mercy he is slams into her ass pounding her fast and hard, her moans spurring him on, his cock swelling more and more. Not being to hold back any more he shoots is load inside her. Slowly pulling out of Laura, and quick wave of his wand she is free from the cuffs. He climbs on the bed to catch is breath, Laura snuggles up to him and promptly falls asleep Snape not far behind with nodding off for the first time in days. He didn't know it yet but he was falling in love with Laura, she was only the one who wanted him that way and didn't fight him. 

Was there hope for the both of them? or was it all a dream?


End file.
